Baby I got you
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Requested fic from Noir Lime Canuto! What happens when Argus Filch decideds that his going to 'woo' Madam Pince with the song 'Baby I've got you' that was song by Cher and Sonny? Crack fic, Filch/MadamPince! One Shot! COMPLETED!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or this song, I own nothing, and I have no rights to either of them, make no money out of writing is and anything else that needs to go on a disclaimer too!**

**This is a requested one shot from Noir Lime Canuto who asked me to write this after reading my 'A fan song by Colin Creevy's one shot! Hope this alright right for you Noir Lime Canuto and sorry that it's taken so long to do but with getting ill from over working and end of year college things it's been a bit hard! Enjoy the one shot any way!**

**Baby I got you**

**And a big shout out to my normal beta! She so rules!**

"That stupid idiotic man," Madam Pince ranting under her breath as she cleaned the books in the library.

Flich had been trying to 'woo' her lately and it wasn't working not one bit, no she didn't even blush…much when he had gifted her with a book as old as Albus Dumbledore himself.

With what she wouldn't admit to a love sick sigh, Madam Prince began to dust the books again.

Filch stood in the doorway, watching his beloved black widow spider dust those books, oh how he loved the way she showed those brats who was boss, it made his rotten teeth become more rotten and his old crickety knees go weak.

With a big breath, Flich stepped forward into the light, he was wearing what looked like a Muggle suit that was from the era of Sonny and Cher, he slowly walked forward, ignoring the brats and tapped Madam Pince on the shoulder politely.

Madam Pince paused in her dusting when she felt the polite tap on her shoulder and knew the moment that that old bony hand touched her on the shoulder that it was Filch so she turned around and tried to not show her blush.

Filch gave a cough of clearing his throat and then much to Madam Pince's shock (and those who were watching) he pulled out a Muggle microphone and began to sing.

They say we're young and we don't know  
We won't find out until we grow  
Well I don't know if all that's true  
'Cause you got me, and baby I got you

Filch took Madam Pince's hand and spun her around.

Babe  
I got you babe

I got you babe

Madam Pince watched in shock as disco balls came from nowhere and began to light up the room.

They say our love won't pay the rent  
Before it's earned, our money's all been spent  
I guess that's so, we don't have a pot  
But at least I'm sure of all the things we got

A pot suddenly appeared and what looked like a coin was being planted in the pot as if it were a seed.

Babe  
I got you babe I got you babe

Filch took Madam Prince into his arms and began to sing the chorus.

I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown  
And if I get scared, you're always around  
So let them say your hair's too long  
'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong  
Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb

A mountain suddenly appeared that was made out of the rubbish from students and an image of Filch and Madam Pince climbing up it.

Babe  
I got you babe I got you babe

Filch hugged Madam Pince and held her tightly.

I got you to hold my hand  
I got you to understand  
I got you to walk with me  
I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let go  
I got you to love me so

Filch slid towards Madam Pince on his needs, not very good because of how much his knees hurt because of this.

I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

As Filch completed the song he took Madam Pince and kissed her passionately on the lips before saying:

"Have you got me?"

Madam Pince sighed "You didn't have to go through all that you know."

With that they walked towards Madam Pince's private rooms with what could only be the sun setting and bird's chipping behind them, while making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"I don't believe it," Blaise muttered "Filch got Madam Pince yet I can't get Ginny Weasley?"

**The end!**

**That was a one shot/drabble that was requested by Noir Lime Canuto! Hope you liked what I did and that it was alright! If you can't tell I was trying my best to keep it straight but I've got little experience in straight pairings, you'll know if you've read my other stuff. But anyway! Hope that this one shot was alright and you all liked it**


End file.
